1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a motor drive device including a fan unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
A motor drive device including a mounting member provided on a high-voltage cabinet and a fan unit fixed to the mounting member is known (e.g., JP 2009-027776 A).
In the related art, there is a demand for a technology that makes it easier to install a fan unit on a mounting member.